1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays 60 pictures in a case of an NTSC method, and 50 pictures in a case of a PAL method, during one second. When the display device displays a stereoscopic image according to the NTSC method, the display device must alternately display 60 left eye pictures 60 right eye pictures during one second. Accordingly, the driving frequency of the display device to display the stereoscopic image must be at least double compared with a case that the display device displays a plane image.
One frame of the active matrix type of display device includes a scan period (for programming image data) and a light emitting period (for emitting light according to the programmed image data). The data writing must be finished within at most 1/120 second to display the stereoscopic image, such that a driver scans the entire display panel during the scan period and operates with a high driving frequency for programming the image data. The driver of the high driving frequency increases production cost. Furthermore, as the size of the display panel is increased and the resolution thereof is increased, an RC delay of the display panel is increased such image data programming is difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of skill in the art.